Courtney Elison
'''Courtney Elison '''is a Golden Retriever puppy. She had inherited the powers of the legendary Special Dog; The Golden Retriever and her mother. Rumor has it that The Legendary Golden Retriever gave up his physical form in order for Courtney to be born into the world. She uses a Blizzard Princess Deck with her ace and dueling mentor; Blizzard Princess. She maybe small but she's got a big heart. Backstory: When she was born to Princess Celestia, Star Swirl the Bearded revealed a prophecy to her mother. He said that someday she will be reunited with Courtney and overthrow the forces of evil. And for the only way for the prophecy to be fulfilled, Princess Celestia had to give her up. She took her to the Land of Departure, put her in a basket, attached a note to the basket, and says goodbye to her and that someday we'll be reunited. She knocks on the door and leaves Courtney, with tears in her eyes. Then, she was discovered by a young woman named Aqua. She adopted Courtney and raised her as her own daughter. She had an adoptive father named Terra and an adoptive brother named Ventus. When her adoptive father mentioned that Master Eraqus was his father, that made her Master Eraqus' granddaughter. When she lost her adoptive family to Master Xehanort and Vanitas, Sora found her and decided to take her in as his little sister. Then, she went on a journey to find someone who will take care of her. She went to many worlds and made tons of new friends and started a team and became the leader of this team; The Thunderbolts! Weapons: * Hero's Chosen Sword * Keyblade (Elements of Harmony) * Lightsaber (Blue blade) * Bow and Arrows * Wooden Slingshot * Grappling Hook * Golden Shield Summons: * Flying Bravery Charm (summons Rocky Rhodes) Likes: * Singing * Playing with Xion, DJ, Tammy, and Snowflake * Princess Flurry Heart * Lily Yuki * Drawing and Coloring * Neapolitan Ice Cream * The colors Red, Yellow, Pink, and Gold * Writing Stories * Word Searches * Reading books * Cooking or Baking * Chocolate Satin Pie with an Oreo crust * Reese's sweets * Chocolate * Playing Pokemon games * Her Pokémon * Taking naps * Sleeping in * Defending her friends from bullies like Cleo Quinzel * Stories of the RMS Titanic * Learning about Anything in the worlds * Her boyfriend XR * Her adopted daughter Skye * Peridot * Lapis Lazuli * Her close friends Eclipse and Little Betty * Her big brother Sora * Her sister-in-law Kairi * Her brother-in-law Riku * Pranks and Prank Calls * Her teacher Shadow the Hedgehog * Hanging out with Zak Saturday * Rolling around in the dirt or mud * Toy Balls * Playing Fetch or Tug of War * Collecting Seashells (like Xion) * MooMoo Milk * Z-Moves * Candy Corn and Candy Pumpkins Dislikes: * Being bullied or being called mean names * Seeing her friends being bullied * Getting a Bath * Cleo Quinzel * Fang * Shots (a.k.a hypodermic syringe) * Getting her blood drawn * Waking up early * Pickles * Dark Chocolate * Gambling and Casinos * Fearing that she might become an outcast because of her dark magic going out of control * Sharks (especially Jaws the Shark) * Being an orphan * Being muzzled and chained up like a mad animal * Evil Courtney * Zak Monday * Hot glue (her weakness) * Cockroaches * Larxene (due to her being afraid of her and her attempt to try and kill her) * Losing to Larxene in a fight * Villains threatening her family * Seeing her family members fight all the time * Being ignored * Solitary Confinement * Yellow Diamond and her Pearl * Being separated from her friends * Being kidnapped * Being held hostage * Being tortured * Master Xehanort * Vanitas * Set the God of Chaos * The Darkness * Rumors that aren't true * Mama Tattletail * Abused Children * Being called a "pet" * Her friends lying to each other Nicknames: * Courts (Zak Saturday) * Lil' C (Amethyst) * Fluffball (Bismuth) * Sweetie (Aqua) * Big C (Peridot) * Sweetheart (XR) * Girly Girl (Fang) * Celestia (Jasper) * Little Sis (Sora) * Kid (Shadow the Hedgehog) * Blondie (Steele) * Stupid, slobbery, mangy old mutt (Cleo Quinzel) * Little Princess (Discord) * My Precious Daughter (Princess Celestia) * The Golden Retriever (Set the God of Chaos) * Courtney-Girl (Tigger) * My Dear Young Niece (Princess Luna) * Miss Courtney (Little Betty) * Stupid Little Dog (Larxene) * Young Pup (Makuu) Trivia: * Like Spyro, she has the ability to control elements too. * Courtney's favorite drink is Sprite. Her favorite candy is Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. * Courtney looks up to Zak Saturday as an older brother. * She has a special connection to every Legendary Pokemon and can understand them. * Courtney also has the ability to fly by using her ears like Dumbo. She thinks of the people she cares about and she flies. * Courtney loves to cook and bake for her friends. She loves to make Chocolate Chip Cookies, Snickerdoodle Cookies (which are her favorite), Pasta with Marina Sauce, and all sorts of baked goods and dishes. * Courtney considers not to be called a pet but a loyal companion like Blu. * Her favorite flowers are Roses. * Like Xion, Courtney is also home schooled. * Courtney views Wonder Woman, Selena Gomez, Shadow the Hedgehog, Paul, Sora, Rainbow Dash, Zak Saturday, Ahsoka Tano, and Anakin Skywalker as her idols. * Courtney has a beautiful singing voice that no one can resist. No one knows where she got that beautiful voice from. She also wants to learn how to play the piano. * She has the darkness of King Sombra in her heart which can be impossible to remove it from her heart. His darkness flowed into her mother's bloodstream and into hers back when he took over the Crystal Empire and when she was pregnant with her. When someone makes fun of her or her friends, her voice changes in anger, her fur turns black, and her eyes become like King Sombra's. * Like Jaden, she has the ability to see Duel Monster Spirits like Winged Kuriboh, Ruby Carbuncle, and Baby Tiragon. * Courtney has a pink gem on the left palm of her paw. So, that makes her half-gem, half-dog. She can fuse with Pearl and become a fusion called "Princess Pearl" * Like Applejack, Courtney is honest and tells the truth to anyone even her trusted friends. * She is the first apprentice of the Ultimate Life Form; Shadow the Hedgehog. * Courtney also has a boyfriend named XR. They also get turned into Alicorns, get married, and have a daughter named Sofia and a son named Ryan. She also keeps on denying XL's offers into asking for her hand in marriage. * Like Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, Courtney loves to play pranks on other people or animals. * Like Jeffrey Dragonheart, she has a scar under her left ear that Vanitas gave her with the X-blade when she was a young pup. * Courtney sometimes stands up to bullies like Cleo Quinzel, Amazonia, Jessica, Lola, and Fang. * She sometimes gets into constant dog fights with Fang to stand up for Tammy and DJ. * Courtney fears so many villains like Yellow Diamond, Alpha and Omega, Galatea, Killer Frost, Jasper, Midnight Sparkle, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Larxene. * Courtney is VERY shy around strangers until she gets to know them. * Evolution Inducement Waves (Project R) created by Team Rocket, make Courtney very sick. She gets a fever that burns up so high to about 109 degrees, her vision goes all blurry, her hearing gets weird so she can't recognize her friends' voices, and can't sense where she's going even if she's running. If Project R is used on Courtney too many times, she could die. * Courtney has a high intelligence and good at fixing things sometimes. Her skills also come in handy for solving any mysteries. She also keeps a series of journals on all of the worlds she and the Thunderbolts have been to in the past but adds new information into the journals bit by bit. * Courtney can translate the ancient writing of Unown and is able to understand it. * Courtney rarely addresses herself as "The Future Princess of Equestria". Pokemon: * Charizard (Susie) * Raichu * Lapras * Jolteon * Vaporeon * Flareon * Espeon * Umbreon * Leafeon * Glaceon * Sylveon * Eevee * Beedrill * Cubchoo * Garchomp * Emboar * Blaziken * Gyarados (Shiny) * Typhlosion * Pidgeot * Altaria * Braixen * Infernape * Butterfree * Scolipede * Lucario * Amaura * Unfezant (Male) * Manaphy * Zoroark * Gardevoir * Gallade * Solgaleo * Lunala * Kangaskhan * Lopunny * Litten * Vulpix (Alola form) * Gourgeist (Shiny) * Lycanroc (Midday Form) * Lycanroc (Midnight Form) * Silvally (A gift from Gladion and evolved from Type: Null) Gallery: Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Animal characters Category:Females Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Fire Powered Characters Category:Ice Powered Characters Category:Dogs Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Characters who have Electrokinesis Category:The Thunderbolts Category:Main Leaders Category:Protagonists Category:Sisters Category:Super Strength Characters Category:Speed Powered Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Musicians Category:Earth Powered characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Princesses Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Pokemon Contest Coordinators Category:Singers Category:Nieces Category:Shape Shifters Category:Duplication Category:Girlfriends Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Duelists Category:Detectives Category:Magic Users Category:Kids Category:Mother figures Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Courtney's family Category:American characters Category:Chefs Category:Siblings Category:Alicorns Category:Mothers Category:Adults Category:Wives Category:Courtney and XR Category:Teenagers Category:Darkness Powered characters Category:Characters with Regenerative Healing Category:Characters who get captured Category:Light-Powered characters Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Royalty Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Teleporters Category:Aunts Category:Heroines Category:Shooters Category:Pirates Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Geniuses Category:Inventors Category:Revived characters Category:Elements of Harmony: Magic Category:Characters who have Mental Powers Category:Lucario's Adventures Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Category:Toons Category:Cats Category:Characters that are very shy Category:Narrators Category:Artists Category:Sister-in-laws Category:Daughter-in-laws